1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for generating a diagnosis image, a diagnosis system, and a medical image system for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image system using a synthetic aperture method may use a fixed beamforming method or an adaptive beamforming method. The fixed beamforming method uses a Hamming window or a Hann window regardless of an input signal, and is also referred to as a data-independent beamforming method. However, a diagnostic image generated according to the fixed beamforming method does not have a good contrast or a good resolution, and therefore the adaptive beamforming method may be used to obtain a high quality image. A diagnostic image generated according to the adaptive beamforming method has a high resolution, but is difficult to implement the adaptive beamforming method since data processing requirements are remarkably high.